


Erica is trying to kill a certain someone and stuff goes down

by GilbertHonda



Series: Roleplays [5]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I think 1 or 2 people die, dark crack?, this is just done on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertHonda/pseuds/GilbertHonda
Summary: Erica is attacking Nic and Delico is chasing after his sister.Emilio is kind of stalking his sister! What could go wrong?





	Erica is trying to kill a certain someone and stuff goes down

**Author's Note:**

> This is just crack. Not cannon. Just felt like writing this.

Alex Benedetto [Gangsta] *Walks down the street*

Emilio Benedetto [Gangsta] *secretly follows his sister and spies on her*

Worick Arcangelo [Gangsta] *Walks out of Dr. Theo’s clinic* Hey Alex

Alex [Gangsta] Hey

Nicolas Brown [Gangsta] *Runs towards Worick and Alex*

Erica [Gangsta] *chases Nic*

Delico [Gangsta] *chases Erica*

Worick [Gangsta] What is going on here?

Erica [Gangsta] *kills a bunch of random people including Emilio and Dr. Theo*

Nina [Gangsta] *hides inside the clinic*

Nic [Gangsta] *signs* I was delivering some stuff when she found me and tries to kill me so I was fighting here when we ended up here

Alex [Gangsta] *goes inside the clinic to comfort Nina*

Worick [Gangsta] *sarcasticly* ya right *pulls out a gun*

Delico [Gangsta] NO! DON’T KILL HER!

Heather [Gangsta] *apears from a nearby alleyway and kicks Delico in the crotch*

*chaos*

Ivan Glaziev [Gangsta] *during the chaos leaves with Erika*

Worick & Nic [Gangsta] *leaves*

Heather [Gangsta] *drags Delico off somewhere*

Yang [Gangsta] *walks over to where the characters were a while ago* What the heck happened here?


End file.
